


if we're talking body

by bropunzeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a laugh, Geno obliges, leaning over Sid and pretending to bite his neck. “There,” he says, straightening up and accidentally knocking Sid’s hat askew. “I suck all your blood.”</p>
<p>Sid just giggles and shoves at Geno’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, one hand still pressed up against Geno’s shoulder, fingers curving around his arm. “You got me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're talking body

**Author's Note:**

> utter fucking ridiculousness because PENS HALLOWEEN PARTY. unbeta'd, so all mistakes are definitively mine. thanks to twentysomething for the twitter messages and looking it over and approving of hickey quotas. title from "talking body" by tove lo.

It’s a nice night for a Halloween party – supposedly it’s going to start raining soon, but mostly it’s just cloudy. The humidity makes Geno’s costume stick to his back as he waits outside Max’s house, leaning over the steering wheel and popping his fake teeth in and out of his mouth.

“Nice costume,” he says as Max slides into the passenger seat, hideous yellow suit and fake mustache firmly in place. “We should take a selfie, yeah?”

“We’re going to be late,” Max says, even as he obligingly holds up his phone.

“Not a problem,” Geno replies, grinning at the camera. “Everyone knows the party doesn’t start until I get there.”

Max rolls his eyes, but takes the picture.

Thanks to Geno’s excellent driving skills and the fact that he has an actual sense of direction, unlike _some_ people he could mention, they get to the club relatively early – only half an hour after the party was supposed to start. “See?” he says as he pulls into a spot, fixing his cape and being careful to talk more slowly through the teeth, “We got here just fine.”

“Late,” Max hisses under his breath.

The first people Geno runs into are Paulie and his entourage, all of them in shoes twelve centimeters high and ridiculous amounts of make-up. “Who even are you?” Geno asks, ending up between Sunshine and Bort and a whole lot of spandex. “Look like aliens.”

“We’re KISS,” Paulie says, sounding offended, even as Bort rolls his eyes.

“It’s all Paulie’s idea,” he says, tugging at his shirt as if it’ll cover up his chest better. “He and Beau fucking conspired or some shit.”

“Picture!” Max shouts, grabbing Geno’s phone and ushering them together, Geno placing his arms carefully around Sunshine and Bort’s waists. The flash of the phone camera nearly blinds Geno, and he blinks as he lets go again, nearly stumbling.

“You good?” Sunshine asks, grabbing Geno’s elbow, and Geno nods.

“Not worry,” he says, looking around at the groups of people drinking and not quite dancing. “Where everyone else?”

“Around,” Sunshine says, shrugging. “Hey – are those false teeth?”

“No,” Geno says, grinning. “Are real.” He grabs Sunshine’s arm and pretends to bite at his wrist. “Now you have two injury.”

“Fuck off,” Sunshine whines, batting at Geno’s head. “Don’t fucking rub it in.”

“Not worry, you back soon,” Geno says easily, swatting at Sunshine’s shoulder before heading off to find everyone else.

A couple shots later – just two, though, since he still has to drive – Geno’s fake bitten half of the team, chasing down the rookies and narrowly avoiding being bitten back by Duper. He’s just escaped Duper’s clutches when he runs into Tanger and Sid, quickly followed by Max.

“Sid! Tanger!” he says, taking in their costumes. Tanger looks – well, unrecognizable, but Sid looks practically the same as ever, just a hat and a bit of makeup around his eye to suggest he’s anything other than Sidney Crosby, which is just – it’s perfectly _Sid_. Geno should probably worry about how cute he finds it. “Sid, your costume so boring.”

“That’s what I told him,” Tanger says, sounding long-suffering. “Who are you even again?”

“I’m Rocky,” Sid says, wrinkling his nose and crossing his arms, making his t-shirt stretch over his chest in a way that Geno can’t help staring at. “And it’s not boring – that movie’s classic.”

“So boring,” Geno tells him, shaking his head and poking his tongue in his cheek. “Must try harder. Put in more effort. 110%.”

“Fuck off,” Sid replies, but he laughs, smiling and nudging Geno with an elbow. “At least I’m not a monster like you – and I don’t even have to wear fake teeth.”

“How you know is fake?” Geno asks, laughing. “Maybe they real.”

“Prove it,” Tanger suggests, grinning.

With a laugh, Geno obliges, leaning over Sid and pretending to bite his neck. “There,” he says, straightening up and accidentally knocking Sid’s hat askew. “I suck all your blood.”

Sid just giggles and shoves at Geno’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, one hand still pressed up against Geno’s shoulder, fingers curving around his arm. “You got me.”

“Hey,” Kuni says, waving around his fake microphone. “You want a picture?”

They all crowd together, Geno folding his arms even as Sid moves his hand to rest against his back, broad and warm even through his cape. “Smile!” Kuni says, and Geno bares his teeth in a grin.

“You guys seen Horny yet?” Tanger asks once the picture’s taken, pushing his hat back on his head.

Geno shakes his head. “No, but will find,” he promises, stepping away from Sid’s hand. Still, he thinks he can feel the impression of it, warm against his back. “See you later, yes?”

“Of course,” Sid agrees, waving a little, and Geno goes off in search of the rest of the team – he has more people to bite, after all, and plenty of vampire-ing to do.

A couple hours or so later, having lost his teeth and his cape somewhere along the way, Geno finds Sid standing by the wall, hat gone and head bobbing along to the music. Carefully Geno sneaks up behind him, slipping a hand over Sid’s hip and tapping his fingers in warning. “Boo,” he says, blowing against the skin of Sid’s neck and leaning down to bite him, fake teeth or no, because – he wants to keep touching Sid, however much he can get away with.

He’s expecting another laugh, or a shove to the shoulder, like earlier. He’s not expecting Sid to make a soft, breathy sound and lean back, tilting his head just so.

Just to be sure he isn’t reading this wrong, Geno bites him again, a little higher, with a little more teeth.

This time, Sid moans. 

“Like that?” Geno asks, mouth just above Sid’s neck. When Sid doesn’t reply, he leans back a little. “Sid?”

When Sid turns his head, his eyes are very dark. “Geno,” he says, and his voice cracks. “I – yes.”

“Oh,” Geno says, fingers tightening against Sid’s hip. “You want –“

“Yes,” Sid says, turning a little more, one hand tugging at Geno’s wrist. His eyes flick up and down Geno’s body, and Geno watches him lick his lips. His mouth is very red. “I – you should take me home.”

“Take you home,” Geno repeats, just to be sure. It’s not that he doesn’t – he’s always known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that there was the possibility with Sid. They’ve spent years looking at each other, feeling around the edges of something that could be, but never quite ready to take the leap. It’s not until right now, with Sid saying the words out loud, that he really _realizes_ it though, and he shudders a little, every offhanded thought or idle fantasy now an actual possibility, one that Sid apparently _wants_ , and – it’s a lot to take in.

Sid just nods, though. “Yes,” he says again, and the sound makes Geno’s stomach feel hot, whatever nerves he has disappearing in the face of Sid biting his lips, eyes blown wide.

“Car out front,” he says, voice low in Sid’s ear. “You meet me?”

Sid nods again, and he’s close enough that his hair brushes Geno’s cheek. “See you,” he says, brushing a hand back against Geno’s thigh, and then he slips away.

For a few seconds Geno has to just stand there, breathing in and out through his nose until he feels a little calmer. Then, he sets off to find Max, finally spotting him by the bar, drinking something poisonous looking and chatting with Horny.

Geno taps Max on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m going home with Sid,” he says, sticking to Russian. “Find your own ride.”

“Fuck you,” Max snaps back, elbowing Geno in the stomach. “You good to drive?”

“Only had a few,” Geno replies, giving Horny a quick wave before heading towards the doors. “Bye, Max.”

When he makes it outside, the chill hits through his costume, making him shiver. Seeing Sid waiting by his car, though, a physical sign that this is actually happening, just makes him feel shivery all over again, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Ready?” Geno asks as he pulls even with the car, and Sid nods once, sharp, pulling on the door handle. When Geno sits, Sid reaches out over the gearshift and rests his hand on Geno’s thigh, hot and heavy.

“You should drive fast,” Sid says, matter of fact and strangely sexy, which, Geno never thought Sid’s monotone would ever be sexy, but the sound of it goes straight to Geno’s dick.

“Thought you not like when I drive fast,” Geno says, trying to laugh and not quite managing it.

“Well,” Sid says, hand slipping a little higher up Geno’s thigh, “I want you to fuck me, so. Faster is better.”

“Oh,” Geno says, swallowing hard, and he starts up the ignition.

The drive home is practically torture, the drag of Sid’s fingers against Geno’s thigh making his nerves spark. Geno doesn’t turn the radio on, not wanting anything to distract from every tiny movement and sound Sid makes.

A few minutes later, Sid says, “I could blow you.”

Geno nearly runs a red light.

Once he’s eased the car behind the crosswalk, Sid continues, “I’ve thought about it, and, well. I’m good at it. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh,” Geno says. He probably would like it – everyone’s heard the chirps about Sid’s mouth, but that doesn’t mean there’s some merit. But also – “Or I blow you.”

Sid inhales shakily, and Geno grins at the windshield. Bullseye.

“Want that?” he asks, carefully taking the left turn. Even though he slows down, Sid still shifts with the turn, leaning into him. His fingers tighten on Geno’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Sid replies, voice steady again, and fuck, fuck that’s hot. “Yeah, you could do that.”

“What else you want?” Geno asks, clenching his hands on the steering wheel, acutely aware of Sid’s thumb as it slowly drags along Geno’s inseam. “Say you want me to fuck you. True?”

“I – yeah,” Sid says, and this time his voice shakes, just a little. “Yeah, I – you should do that. We should do that.”

“Okay,” Geno says, turning down his street. “Okay.”

He parks sloppily, barely managing to kill the engine before Sid’s unbuckling, all impatience and pushiness. Geno feels like he should’ve expected that, but it makes him go hot all over anyways. 

“Hurry up,” Sid says once Geno’s out of the car, locking it with only slightly shaking fingers.

“Pushy,” Geno replies, heading up towards his front door, Sid fast at his heels. “You even let me unlock my door?”

“Just go a little faster,” Sid counters, stepping up close behind Geno, a solid wall of heat at his back.

“Fine, fine,” Geno says, fumbling a little as he unlocks the front door, pushing it open and stepping inside his front hall.

Once they’re inside, Geno slips off his shoes, aware of Sid doing the same thing next to him, how close they are to touching. Now that they’re inside, he’s not sure how to proceed, and he has a sudden moment of panic that maybe Sid doesn’t actually want this, that changing their relationship is something that only he wants, not both of them.

“Hey,” Sid says, and Geno looks over to find Sid staring back, looking worried. “You – you’re still in, right?”

Just like that, the panic is gone. “Yes,” Geno says, holding out a hand. “Still in.”

Sid grabs his hand and nods once. “Right,” he says, biting his lip again. “So – bedroom?”

Geno laughs, and tugs Sid along towards the stairs.

They stay relatively well behaved on the way upstairs, holding hands like a couple of teenagers on their first date. It’s almost chaste, except for how Geno can’t stop thinking about the way Sid had asked him to fuck him in the car, totally sure and with a hand high on his thigh. He can’t stop thinking about telling Sid he would blow him, about how Sid had sucked in a breath, and so he can’t help asking, “Still want me to blow you?”

The sound of Sid’s inhale is accompanied by Sid’s fingers tightening around his own. “Do you have to ask?” he asks, and Geno glances over his shoulder to give Sid a quick grin.

“Just want to be sure,” he says, poking his tongue out between his teeth and pulling Sid along towards the bedroom.

Once they step inside, Geno lets go of Sid’s hand to shut the door, only to turn around to find Sid stripping down. If the tight shirt was bad before, then watching the pale skin of Sid’s stomach slowly appear is even worse, the lines of Sid’s hips leading Geno’s eyes down to where Sid’s half hard. It’s even better – or maybe worse – when Sid shimmies out of his pants, because then Geno can see the outline of his dick in his boxer briefs, the muscle in his thighs.

“Stop staring,” he hears, and he looks up to find Sid chewing his lip, the makeup smudged around his eye.

Geno shrugs. “You beautiful,” he says, looking over Sid again. “Hard not to stare.”

Sid flushes as he huffs out a sigh and pushes down his underwear, leaving him totally, gloriously naked, and fuck, if he didn’t want Geno to stare, he shouldn’t have done that. “Well, you should get naked,” he says, voice lilting upwards on what’s almost a whine. “I want to see you too.”

“Okay,” Geno says, pulling off his costume as fast as he can, not wanting to look away from Sid for too long. When he pushes down his pants and underwear in one go, he earns himself a sharp intake of breath, and he glances over at Sid from under his lashes. “Like what you see?”

Sid nods rapidly, licking his lips. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice isn’t steady now. “Yeah, I – Geno –“

“Okay,” Geno says, walking over to face Sid. “Get on bed?”

Sid practically scrambles back on the bed, and Geno follows him, crawling on his knees to hold himself over Sid and look him over again. Sid’s face is starting to flush pink, and Geno wonders if the flush will go any farther, if it’ll cover his neck and his chest.

“Geno,” Sid whines, reaching up to grab at Geno’s hair, and Geno looks back up to find Sid’s face. “Will you do something already?”

“Oh,” Geno says, because they haven’t even kissed yet. Now that he realizes that, he’s acutely aware of how much of a fucking tragedy that is, because a mouth like Sid’s deserves kissing. “Yes, yes,” he says, and then he leans down.

Kissing Sid is simultaneously just like what Geno’s imagined and not like it at all. He knew Sid would be pushy and demanding, because Sid’s always been pushy and demanding in every other part of their lives, and so the way Sid kisses back, hard and expectant and wanting, feels expected. But there was no way Geno could be prepared for the reality of kissing Sid, for how Sid makes small noises into Geno’s mouth like he just can’t help it, for how Sid moves underneath him, hands restless and hips arcing up. It’s too much and not enough, more than Geno expected to have and only a fraction of all he wants, and Geno finds himself pressing down and grinding against Sid, fucking his tongue into Sid’s mouth and biting at Sid’s lip.

They doesn’t break apart until Geno’s lips are buzzing, and he only manages to go as far as to turn his face into Sid’s neck, breathing hard and brushing his lips against Sid’s skin. The faint bit of stubble under Sid’s jaw rasps against his cheek, and he moves his mouth right under the hinge of his jaw before biting down.

“Oh,” Sid says, breathless, “Oh, I – G, you – fuck.”

Geno finishes sucking what will inevitably be a lurid bruise before speaking. “Can do,” he says, grinning a little into Sid’s neck. “But – have other things first.”

Sid’s hand tightens in his hair. “Will you get a move on then?” he asks, voice cracking.

Geno just slides his lips down and kisses another spot on Sid’s neck, just a hint of teeth against the thin skin. “Soon,” he mumbles, moving on to kiss Sid’s Adam’s apple, his collarbone, his shoulder.

With a disgruntled noise, Sid thumps his heel into Geno’s calf. “No, now,” he insists, bossy as ever, and the fact that Geno finds it endearing means he’s probably fucked.

“Fine, fine,” Geno says, sucking one last hickey right under Sid’s collarbone before pushing himself up on his hands and pulling open the drawer of his nightstand. Fishing out lube and a condom, he slaps them on the bedspread. “If I’m blow and finger you, you less pushy?”

The tiny gasp Sid makes sends something hot curling in Geno’s stomach. “Fuck,” Sid groans, fingers clenching around Geno’s hair. “You – you’re gonna – _fuck_ , G.“

Geno hums, shuffling down the bed and dropping kisses as he goes – the mole under Sid’s nipple, the divot under his ribcage, the skin right below his belly button. Sid keeps one hand in Geno’s hair, but Geno can see the other one on the comforter, fingers splayed out over the fabric, like he’s trying to ground himself.

Once Geno’s in place, he braces his forearm over Sid’s hips, holding him down. Then, he ducks his head – and sucks a hickey right on the inside of Sid’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Sid hisses, even as he pulls a little at Geno’s hair, trying to guide him upwards. Geno bites him harder. “Fuck, G, really?”

Geno just kisses the mark, and then switches to the other thigh, nipping at the thin skin and grinning as Sid curses.

“You fucker,” Sid mumbles, hips moving even under the weight of Geno’s arm. “Will you fucking get a move on already? You don’t need to – fuck – bite me so much. You’re not actually a fucking vampire.”

Geno lifts his head slightly and grins at Sid. “Need to be patient,” he says, reaching out with his free hand and pressing his thumb into the first bruise. “Get there in time.”

“Ugh,” Sid groans, even as it turns into a real moan as Geno leans up to kiss the skin right over his hipbone. “I should’ve known you’re such a tease, god, will you just – shit – blow me?”

And, well, Sid’s probably been patient enough. Geno hums and then leans over to kiss the tip of Sid’s dick.

Sid’s moan is worth the wait.

It’s been a few years since Geno’s sucked cock, but he gets back into it easily enough, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue in all the places that make Sid squirm and sigh. Blowing Sid is especially good, because Sid’s so fucking vocal, all soft noises and tiny groans, and every time Geno does something right, Sid’s hand clenches in his hair. He alternates between licking Sid’s dick and swallowing it down, leaning on his arm to keep Sid’s hips from fucking up into his mouth too fast.

“Geno,” Sid moans as Geno sucks him down, thumb sweeping across Geno’s forehead, his free hand clenching down on Geno’s comforter. “Geno, you – fuck!”

Geno comes off Sid’s dick with a pop that sounds fucking obscene, and leans over to bite the skin just above Sid’s groin. “Am thinking,” he says, “maybe finger you. Want that?”

Glancing up through his lashes, he can see Sid nodding, and he grins to himself before uncapping the lube and drizzling it onto his fingers. Sucking the head of Sid’s dick back into his mouth, he rubs his fingers over Sid’s hole, liking the way Sid shivers, before slowly sliding one finger inside.

Sid doesn’t make as much noise at first, just pants as Geno slowly thrusts his finger in and out, licking Sid’s dick all the while. It takes a bit of time for him to relax, but Geno just keeps things slow – he wants this to last as long as possible. Once Sid feels ready enough, he goes to two, slowly scissoring his fingers and focusing on the minute movements of Sid’s hips, the way Sid’s dick tastes in his mouth.

Soon enough, though, Sid’s pushing at his head. “Come on, G,” he says, voice breathless, “You don’t need to go this slow.”

Geno just hums around Sid’s dick and changes the angle of his fingers for his next thrust.

He knows he hits home when Sid curses, hips hitching. “There,” he says, fingers clenching in Geno’s hair, almost hard enough to hurt, “there, right there, Geno.“ Geno hits the spot again, and Sid’s hips buck. “Fuck,” Sid moans, “fuck, you’re so –“

Geno slides off Sid’s dick with a pop, bracing himself with the arm over Sid’s hips as he fucks his fingers in and out of Sid’s ass. “Want more?” he asks, even as he pulls out his hand to get more lube. “Want three?”

“I want your _dick_ ,” Sid says, half a whine, and Geno laughs a little, even as his dick twitches at the thought, almost so turned on it hurts – but he’s focusing on Sid right now, not himself.

“Need three,” he says, pushing three fingers in and watching Sid’s hips buck up again. “My dick not small.”

“I noticed,” Sid says, clearly trying for bitchy but shading into a groan as Geno finds his prostate again. “And I’m ready, okay, you can fucking fuck me already.”

“Sure?” Geno asks, unable to keep a bit of worry out of his voice.

Sid just kicks him again, this time in the shoulder. “Very,” he says, even as he sighs when Geno twists his fingers. Then he looks straight at Geno, eyes wide and clear. “I’m sure, okay? I’m sure.”

It feels like he’s saying it about more than just them fucking, and it settles something in Geno’s chest that he didn’t even know was restless. “Okay,” Geno says, pulling out his fingers and getting up on his knees. “How you want?”

“I want to see you,” Sid says, biting his lip, and fuck, now Geno knows he wants to see Sid too, see every expression on his face.

“Hand me pillow?” he asks, voice rasping slightly.

Sid hands it over, and Geno folds it and wedges it under Sid’s hips, tilting his ass a little higher as Sid’s knees fall open. He grabs the condom from where he left it on the comforter, and has to think incredibly unsexy thoughts about his grandmother as he rolls it on his dick and then slicks himself up. When he braces himself over Sid with one arm, he finds himself looking at the flush on Sid’s cheeks, the way his chest is heaving, his dick slick with Geno’s spit and pre-come and hickeys dotting his thighs.

“Hey,” Sid says, and Geno looks up to find Sid looking back, eyelashes dark and hair curling slightly with sweat over his forehead, still beautiful even with his awful Halloween makeup. “You’re here, right? You’re here with me?”

Geno nods, and then quickly leans down to kiss Sid, just because. “Am here,” he says when he pulls away, and then carefully he’s guiding himself in.

Even with three fingers Sid’s ass is tight around his dick, and Geno tries hard to keep things slow and smooth, even though all he wants is to fuck Sid, hard and fast and good. Still, he goes slow, waiting once he’s all the way inside so that Sid can get used to the stretch.

“You okay?” he asks with the last of his self-control, and one of Sid’s heels thumps him in the back.

“Fuck me,” Sid insists, reaching up grab Geno’s head, and Geno’s always been good at listening to Sid.

It feels good – _Sid_ feels good, hot and tight and perfect, and Geno just can’t help how fast he goes, how hard he thrusts. It doesn’t seem to matter, though, because Sid just moans, hands sliding to clutch at Geno’s shoulders, digging into the muscle hard enough to leave marks. Geno drops his head down to rest against Sid’s shoulder, panting against Sid’s skin as he fucks into him over and over again, sweat dripping down his back. Sid turns his face towards Geno, lips brushing Geno’s forehead even as he gasps and moans out curses.

“Fuck,” Sid mumbles over and over, running his hands over Geno’s shoulders and back into Geno’s hair, “fuck, you feel so good, G.”

Geno can’t say anything back, all of his words stuck in his throat, but he groans and thrusts a little harder, and he must have angled it just right, because Sid moans like he’s dying.

“There,” he says, “there, right there, fuck, fuck me right there.”

Geno nods, and does his best to nail that spot over and over, to pull those sounds out of Sid and make his fingers tighten in Geno’s hair.

It barely feels like any time at all before Sid’s groaning even harder, one of his hands slipping down between their bodies, knuckles brushing Geno’s stomach as he fists his dick. “Geno,” he says, voice cracking, “G, I’m gonna –“

“Yes,” Geno mumbles into Sid’s skin, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and Sid gasps, ass clenching down on Geno’s dick as he comes all over both their stomachs. Geno only manages a few more thrusts after him, collapsing down onto Sid’s chest and shaking apart inside him.

For a few long minutes, Geno just tries to catch his breath, resting his head on Sid’s chest. He’s still inside Sid, which is probably getting to be pretty uncomfortable, but he can’t bring himself to move quite yet, not wanting to break contact. 

Finally, when it feels like it’s been long enough, he slowly pulls out. Sid still groans at him, though, batting at his shoulder, and Geno winces. “Sorry,” he mumbles, getting up off the bed and pulling off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the general vicinity of his trashcan. “Sid okay?”

“Come back,” Sid mumbles back, cracking open his eyes, and it’s fucking adorable.

“Let me get cloth,” Geno bargains. 

Sid huffs out a sigh. “I guess,” he says, “but quick, okay?”

“Okay, bossy,” Geno says, padding off towards the bathroom and finding a washcloth.

When he comes back, Sid looks half asleep on top of the covers, hair curling and eyes half shut. Carefully Geno cleans the come off his stomach, and then, after a second’s thought, he leans over Sid to get the eye makeup too.

He’s just about got all the eye shadow off when Sid cracks his eyes back open again. “What’d you do that for?” he asks, jaw cracking as he yawns.

Geno tosses the washcloth onto the floor and, after rearranging the blankets so they won’t freeze in the night, drapes himself over Sid, pushing his face into the curve of Sid’s neck. “Look better like that, yes?” he mumbles into Sid’s skin. “Now all of boring costume gone.”

“Wasn’t boring,” Sid yawns back, turning his head so they’re facing each other, nose to nose. “You’re the one who came as a vampire.”

Geno snorts a little. “Like when I bite,” he says, tapping his fingers on Sid’s chest.

“No,” Sid disagrees, nose wrinkling, but Geno kisses him on the nose quick, startling out a laugh. “Okay, maybe – but not as much next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Geno agrees, the words “next time” settling in his chest, making him smile against Sid’s skin. “We talk about it.”

“Sure,” Sid mumbles, sleepily brushing his lips against Geno’s cheek. “Night, G.”

“Night,” Geno replies, the sound of Sid’s heartbeat under his ear lulling him to sleep.


End file.
